


A man alone

by MrsRidcully



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Dopey Dog, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Panic Attacks, Walt and Doc are too fluffy for their own good, War Injuries, more tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: Mike is injured in combat dealing with this and other things he goes into hiding. Brad is worried and pissed. Doc and Walt help but also just want a quiet Friday night...Oh, and Nate makes an honest man out of Ray.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rare pair fest and hope you all give it a chance, it's a long one and will only get longer .
> 
> Not beta read so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> As always this is based on the characters from the TV show no insult meant etc.

Chapter One  “

 

The Green Glow of the Night vision goggles turned white, the young Lieutenants voice alongside him cried out then was silent. Smoke and the smell of cordite filled the air, gasping he tried to pull himself from the upturned humvee, rending ripping pain in his leg, looking down he sees a bloody mess his cammies stained scarlet, “

 

Mike bolted upright his body shaking from fright and the sweat that was cooling on his body, they lazy hum of the fan the only other sound apart from his frantic breaths.

 

Pushing the sodden sheets aside Mike dropped his legs over the side of the bed, letting out a pained groan as his left leg seized in cramps. Running a hand over the scar knotted limb Mike willed the pain to go away, knowing it was not going to work but not willing to give in and find the pain meds the Dr had given him. 

 

He did not look at his leg, refused to look at the scarred deformed muscle, the physical manifestation of his failure to protect the men, he did not need reminding, he never let himself forget.

 

Struggling to his feet, letting the last vestiges of the nightmare fade into memory he limped to the balcony doors, pushing them in letting in the night air, he could hear the muted sounds of the Street floating on the night air lending little comfort to the dull ache and despair he felt.

 

The dull glow of the bedside clock read 2 am , always 2 am  not once in 3 months had he been able to sleep through, turning back to face the street below Mike tries to will his body to calm, trying to stop looking for snipers in the trees or to hear the dull thud and boom of mortars. 

 

For minutes maybe hours Mike get caught up in memories being pulled back into the past it's not until he feels the cold insistent nose at his hand that he starts to come back to himself, blinking slowly Mike turns his eyes down to the sad brown eyes of Rupert, the young bloodhound keeps his nose pressed to mike's palm drawing Mike back to the present . “Sorry pup I wake you again “ Mike rubbed his hand over the dog's head rubbing his velvety ears, a ghost of a smile at the pups happy growl.

 

The young dog starts to push at Mike's hand , “You saying I need to go back to bed huh” allowing the dog to push and prod him Mike makes his way slowly back to his bed, pushing pillows about so he can sit up, Mike finally settles back down on the bed, the dog leaping up in a tangle of ungainly limbs sniffing and circling until he drops head resting on Mike's left Knee. 

  
  


Pulling his battered and old laptop  across from the bedside table, logging into the chat  he types a quick message off, 

 

_ Hagrid: You Up? _

 

A few seconds later and answer pops up on his screen 

 

_ Avril: Yip working on a paper, Nightmares again? _

 

Mike looks at the flashing screen, considers lying 

 

_ Avril; You're thinking up a lie and it won’t work, _

 

_ Hagrid, Yeah I was and I did. _

 

_ Avril; Want to talk about it? _

 

_ Hagrid; Nope ..just wanted to check in. _

 

_ Avril: OK, all good here Peach passed midterms like we knew would happen, and the wanderer has returned, made landfall last night wants to know where you are, like the rest of us. _

 

Mike was sorely tempted to tell but then thought better of it, the guys were moving on with their lives getting their brains back and live in order and Mike had no place in that.

 

_ Hagrid; I am where I need to be, glad Peach did well, gonna sign off and let you get back to your man _

_ Night  _

 

Mike logged out and shut down his laptop before he saw the reply not trusting himself, worried they he may finally give in and let them know where he was. He was relieved to know that  Nate and Ray were fine and that Brad was back home after 2 years with the Royal Marines, three years down the men of Bravo were the closest he had to family an annoying, loud dysfunctional family. 

 

Once the Drs had said they were going to be sending him to the rehabilitation centre with his medical discharge from the corps compleat Mike had gotten out of dodge quick, the last thing he needed was for his former team to start mother henning they had lives and families of their own. Mike had been looking after himself most of his life and he was not going to impose on the lives of his Bravo family.

 

Mike lay back on his pillows listening to the street sounds and the regular snorts and breathing of Rupert. 

  
  
  


===========================================================

  
  


“So What you're telling me, Ray, is that you have no idea where Mike is” Brad rubbed his face letting the frustration he felt carry through to his voice 

 

“Homes I tried and So did Nate, but Mike just up and left the Hospital, the only thing Nate could get Mike to agree to once he answered our damn calls were to check in once a week in the chat and that was pushing it. Nate had to go all scary Lt on him”  Brad could hear the frustration and worry in Ray’s voice and really he could not blame Ray for not being able to find Mike.

 

“I cannot believe that no one knows where he is “ Brad sighed, as he started to unpack the groceries from their bags one-handed while holding his phone in the other. 

 

“Your guess is as good as mine “ Ray sounded apologetic 

 

“I find that hard to believe Ray someone has to know “ Brad slammed the fridge door shut with a little more force than was strictly necessary.

 

Reaching for the unopened bottle of Glen Moray he poured a healthy slug into a glass.

 

“Has anyone actually spoken to him apart from that one call you guys got ?” Brad questioned leaning back against the kitchen counter.

 

“Nope nada zip, he still not taking answering your calls ?” Ray questioned Brad could hear Ray take a drag of his cigaret 

 

“Nate not home? “ 

 

“How did ya guess ?” quipped Ray

 

“You never smoke when the Lt is around” Brad replied 

 

“True, Nate does not like the smell, and I don’t like smoking around him anyways “ Ray sounded ridiculously fond as he spoke of their former Lt 

 

“You're so whipped Ray it’s embarrassing “ Brad paused for a second taking a drink of the whisky feeling  the slow burn of the drink warm his throat 

 “I am happy for you though “ Brad was sincere, at first he had found Ray’s crush on the Lt unrealistic, worrying that Ray would end up getting hurt. No matter how annoying Ray was he was still one of Brad's best friends and he would have hated to have to kill Nate if he had hurt Ray.

  
  


“Yeah man I am, so you know why Mike won't answer your calls right ?” God Brad hated when Ray played the caring card 

 

“Why is that Ray “ Brad tried to sound bored uninterested 

 

“Mike respects you a hell of a lot, you and the Lt were the two he looked too and in his eyes, he let you guys down, he failed in his mission “ Ray's voice was uncharacteristically quiet 

 

“That is bullshit Ray, how the fuck can he think that way” Brad slammed the tumbler of whisky down he was drinking 

 

“Homes you did not see him in that hospital, he was a mess, and not just physically, I know Tim visited with him and said that Mike was going to need space and time to heal but Mike  just disappearing, caught us all off guard” answered Ray,

 

Brad could hear a muffled voice on the other end of the line “Hey Babe just on the phone with the Iceman”

 

Rays attention returned to his call with Brad “Hey Man Nate’s home and we have to get ready to head to his parents, Look I hear any more I will call promise “

 

God Brad hated how sincere Ray sounded it made the worry all the more real

 

“Thanks, say hi to the wife for me “ Brad answered before he ended the call.

 

Scrolling through his contacts on his phone he found the number he was looking for, he had 6 weeks leave and he knew how he was going to use it.

 

Dropping down into his couch Brad sighed, this phone call was not going to be fun, but he had to know where Mike was and he was certain he could get that information if he made this call.

 

Brad pressed the Name in his contact list, and waited for the line to pick up, nervousness fluttered around the edges of his mind 

 

“Bryan speaking “ the corpsman's voice sounded down the line

 

“Tim, it's Brad, Brad Colbert “ he tried to sound relaxed he and the corpsman had remained friends after their shared time in Iraq, both finding the others company agreeable 

 

Tim let out a pleasant laugh “The Brits finally let you come home ?” 

 

Brad let out a relieved sigh “Yeah back home in the warm embrace of the USA,”

 

Tim let out a thoughtful sound “Hm So I think I can guess why you're calling Brad ?”

 

Brad let out a short snort, Tim had never been one to beat around the bush, his bluntness was a thing of legend and fear amongst the other marines. Tim had always looked out for the guys and it would be no surprise that Mike would have reached out to him.

 

Brad let a sliver of hope flare in his chest “Tim do you know where he is ?”

 

Tim sighed “ I do Brad, and for the last three months I have kept my promise to him,”

 

“Tim?” Brad let the unasked question hang in the air

 

“Look, Brad, I am going to tell you, but I would rather you not let anyone else have the information “ Tim sighed again “ I know something went down between you guys before you shipped out with the Royals and Mike got redeployed “

 

Brad made a noncommittal sound in his throat 

 

“Brad, I am not asking questions , Mike is gonna kick both our asses and he is not going to be thankful I told you,  He got a place in Faubourg Marigny near us ” the last part Tim rushed out as if he were afraid he would stop himself from telling Brad if he did not pass the information on.

 

Brad powered on his laptop, “ You up for a house guest ?”

 

Tim let out a loud laugh “What time should I be expecting you “

 

Brad scrolled through the online bookings  “Tomorrow around lunch, send through your address and I will get a cab to yours from the airport “ Brad typed in his card details and hit confirm on the ticket booking 

 

“Ok Colbert, just remember this may not go down well, Mike is not in a good place right now, but I think you may be the one person to get through to him “ Tim sounded concerned 

 

“I am not going to push him, Tim,” Brad said calmly 

 

“All right, until tomorrow, stay Frosty Iceman “ Tim signed off

 

“You too Doc “, Brad hung up and set his phone down Tim was right, something had happened six  months ago and Brad needed to know if it still mattered to Mike as much as it did him

  
  
  
  


===========================================================

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Oceanside six months prior

  
  


Both men were buzzing the warm euphoria of good food and cold beers in their stomachs had them both content and lazy. Pokes BBQs were always worth the effort of going.

 

Mike had his head resting back on the sofa, eyes closed giving Brad a chance to openly look at the other man. Brad found something grounding in Mike's strong handsome features,  and he would gut anyone rather than admit it he found Mike's button nose one of the most stupidly endearing things, slightly longer than reg hair a soft mix of pale blondes and reds. Brad fought the urge to reach out and run his fingers through it.

 

Brad slumped back against his couch, letting his body sink into the warm leather, he had been fighting this attraction to his Gunny for months now, at first is annoyed Brad, he never felt this way about fellow marines, it was a death sentence to his and the other marines career. 

 

He had always found willing and happy lovers outside and away from the corps keeping his sex life and the corps carefully separate and compartmentalised but his growing attraction and feelings for Mike were making things difficult. Worse still it was not just a sex thing he craved the other man's company.

 

Brad had two weeks leave from the Royals he had flown back Stateside to spend time with his family, knowing on his return to England he and his squad were going to be deployed, Fate or whatever had made it that Mike had Libo as well and they had both gravitated to each other spending days hanging out and talking just enjoying each others company.

 

Mike rolled his head on the sofa  opening his eyes and staring at Brad “Hmm Colbert what's got your panties in a bunch, you're frowning like someone kicked your dog or Ray “ Mike huffed at his own joke 

 

Brad was not sure whether it was the buzz from the beer or the fear that if he did not get this off his chest he never would but the words just came out

 

“Mike, I think I want to do something so stupid that even Ray would call it insane” Brad husked

 

Mike arched and eyebrow turning his body to face Brad “what Brad” 

 

Leaning over Brad brushed a chaste kiss on the other man's lips then sat back waiting expectantly for Mike to react, Mike stayed where he was eyes wider than before Brad felt himself start to panic 

 

“Mike, shit I am sorry, just forget it, too many beers “ Brad went to push himself up off the sofa but then he felt a strong grip on his wrist  looking down he could see Mike had grabbed his wrist still not moving much from where he was sitting curled,

 

“Brad calm down, it's just been a while since I last got kissed and a long time since I got kissed by a boy” Mike smile reassuringly at Brad 

 

Brad leaned back curling on his side to face Mike, “How long's a while Mike”  noting that Mike had not let go of his wrist but had loosened the grip allowing Brad to change the grip so he was stroking Mike's palm

 

Mike closed his eyes for a moment “Mm I would have been 17 and my Dad caught us, beat seven shades of shit out of me, not that the man needed an excuse mind you “ 

 

Brad felt an irrational urge to hunt down Mike's father “ Shit, I am sorry I did not want to make you feel uncomfortable I just “ Brad stopped suddenly lost for words 

 

Mike smiled his cheeks turning a rosy shade “Brad you have nothing to feel bad about and yes it surprised me but I am not ashamed to admit I been kind of wanting to do the same to you for a while, just “ Mike closed his eyes and sighed 

 

Brad frowned knowing what Mike wanted to say“We are both still serving, both carer, I am heading back to England tomorrow, your deployed soon, not great timing huh”

 

Mike moved across the sofa dropping his head to Brad's shoulder “ Timing sucks, and if we were found out it would be the end of your career, and I could not in good conscience let that happen” Mike let out an amused huff “ I may have thought about this for a bit longer than I am willing to admit”

 

Brad fought the urge to brush a kiss atop Mike's head and lost, pressing his lips to Mike's soft hair “ My carer is important to me but so are you, what about yours “

 

Brad felt Mike tense “ After this tour, I am out, things have been difficult since OIF, I don’t have the drive to stay in I once had I want to see what life has for me on the other side “

 

Brad smiled softly, the corps had not treated Mike fairly after OIF but he had dealt with it like a good marine and Brad could not blame him for wanting to see what else life had to offer, but he hoped that it might include him.

 

Mike sat up so that he was looking at Brad “ I tell you what it seems we both want the same thing or I think we do ?” 

 

Brad brought his hand up rubbing Mike's forearm and nodding in agreement 

 

“Well the way I see it , I have at the most a 6 month deployment and so do you with the Royals , that out of the way maybe we can work on this , see if we both feel the same when we get back, “ Worry must have shown in Brad's face because Mike smiled “Hey I don’t see me changing how I feel and have felt about you anytime soon and the hard part is kind of over in a way”

 

Brad snorted looking at the other man “ How do you see that Mike “ taking the chance he leaned in and brushed another kiss against Mike's lips 

 

Mike leaned into the kiss before speaking  “Well the fact we are doing this and not freaking out, I kind of had a picture of how I wanted this to happen but let's be honest making a move on another man who you're not sure is interested and can kill you with 12 different objects in the room is daunting”

 

Brad smiled into the kiss, “12 that is oddly specific Mike “

  
============================================================================================================  
  


 

Now somewhere over the skies of New Orleans,

 

 

Brad's thoughts came back from that night the last time he had seen Mike, they had spent what was left of the night curled together on the lounge. They had made a promise to each other to talk when they both returned, parting hugs just this side of too tight willing the other to stay safe. Mike had not kept his part of the deal.

  
  



	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Docs grumpy, Walts wants to help, and Brad is on a mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got away from me , another chapter at the end of the week ..

The clinic sat back in one of the quiet leafy streets of Faubourg Marigny, brightly painted with hanging plants festooning its eaves. Since opening the clinic had a steady influx of patients. Since the Clinic had opened it treated all from physical ailments through to psychological trauma regardless of economic status or position.

 

Mike stood under the old Magnolia tree across from the clinic, resting a hand against its trunk Mike took a few minutes to steady his breathing,  leaving the house was becoming increasingly harder, and the further he was from home the more he felt the rising panic threatening to overcome him.

 

Mike rationalised with himself a few more steps and he would be in the clinic, and Madame Roe would have coffee on and maybe one of those sweet cakes would be in the offering. 

 

The spce between the tree where Mike stood and the Clinic was only a short distance away but that would mean having to cross the street, coming out from under the shelter of the tree.  He found his eyes darting to the car parked up the street, checking and rechecking, trying to calm his breathing he tried to get his mind away from the images of torn metal and smoking debris that were playing in his head. 

 

As if by some strange happenstance his brain picked out one image, one that while pleasant also brought about another kind of pain, he could see in his mind's eye the steady rise and fall of Brad's chest the feel of Brad's breath as he had lent in and kissed him.  he tried to cling to that image but it started to unravel, and other images started to swim before his eyes , the new Lt the Mike was supposed to guide laying dead on the chopper beside him, face barely recognisable , he remembered looking at the body and thinking thank god it was not Nate , but then the crushing guilt that he had failed and another mother was going to be grieving the loss of their child to this senseless war.

 

Mike came back to himself the first thing he was aware of was that his damaged leg was spasming painfully the next was a gruff voice in front of him

 

“You Mike Wynn are an abject lesson in the stubborn pride of the modern Marine” 

Focusing on the voice in front him Mike opened his eyes looking into the face of the former corpsman now psychology student Tim Bryan 

 

“Hey, Doc” Mike was pleased that he could at least get the words out.

 

“Hey Doc that is what you got to say huh, thought you were going to wait for me to walk around to come get you” Tim gently rebuked 

 

“I am a grown man Tim, don’t need to walking me “ Mike paused and looked at Tim “ok maybe I do, you going to help me up or is the doc gonna do the consult under this here tree” Miks still felt shaky and the last remnants of the panic attack still clung to the edges of his thoughts 

 

Doc gave Mike one of his rare smiles “Stubborn asshole, where is your cane” Tim looked around concerned,” and where is Rue?”

 

Mike felt the urge to hide his face in childish shame “Though my leg was going to hold up, it's only a block from home, and Rue was asleep on the couch last I saw”

 

Tim shook his head giving Mike a halfhearted glare “God save me from stubborn Marines, your 3 months out of hospital your leg suffered enough damage most people would still be confined to bedrest , and you're supposed to have Rue with you, that's what we have been training him up for dumbass, keep you calm stop the panic attacks getting out of hand”

 

Mike gave a half shrug stubbornly refusing to coincide Tims point “You gonna help me up or just berate  me some more, “

 

Tim sighed dramatically “Fuck you, and if I want to berate you I will, it's called caring you grumpy fuck” 

 

“Pot calling kettle Tim don’t ya think” Mike feeling better, the gruff way Tim had about him doing its job in calming Mike.

  
  


Madam Roe fussed around and made sure Mike drank his coffee and ate the madilyn's she had freshly made before he went into his appointment with Dr Nelson. His Zoloft dosage would be increased a bit, Mike would not argue with that hate as he may take them, The pain meds though were a bone of contention.  

 

He was not a duplicitous man by nature but when the Dr asked if the pain pills were helping Mike lied and said yes, he would not admit to not taking them as often as they felt he should finding it awkward to try and explain that he needed the pain in some sick way to remind him of how he fucked up. 

 

Walking out of the consulting room Mike saw Tim standing looking smug

 

“Tim you are not walking me home ya hear, I am fine, I'll take it easy and stop if my leg hurts” Mike groused not in the mood for more of Tim’s brand of caring

 

“No, I’m not walking you home” Tim grinned an evil grin “Walt is and no grouching at him, the man is too sweet for his own good”

 

Mike felt himself scowl “That is dirty pool Doc. Caring professional my ass” 

 

The man in question popped his head into the waiting room “hey Mike you ready to go?”

 

Mike shot Tim a quick scowl then turned to look at the former corporal “Hey Hasser, yep let's get Oscar Mike”

 

The young blonde smiled that sunny smile of his, Damn it Tim Mike thought  no one could stay pissed around Hasser this was an all-time low for Tim using his partner like this 

 

“Cool Gunny I wanted to come around today anyhow, thought we could work with Rue some more “ Walts easy nature and contagious energy lifting Mikes mood a touch

  
  


==========================================================

  
  


They walked for a bit in companionable silence Walt keeping his pace slow so as not to Make Mike exert himself but Mike could see the younger man was excited about something.

“Walt, what has you all excited?” 

 

Walt smiled “Well Ray sent out a group email this morning and guess what”

 

Mike grinned knowing Ray it could have said many things a lot of them Mike was fairly certain should never be seen in print “What”

 

Walt grinned “ The Lt went and proposed to him, wants to have a commitment ceremony or something like that, most of the guys posted on the message board that they were like super happy for them and offered Nate their condolences “ Walt laughed 

 

Mike shook his head ruefully allowing himself to be caught up in Walt's joy for a minute “That is good, they are good for each other, so how the rest of the men react to the news”

 

Walt beamed “ Well Pappy said Nate needed his head read but he and his wife would definitely come to the ceremony, Rudy was well Rudy saying how it was a karmic love match and his usual uhh Trombley was not so nice “

 

Mike let out a gruff laugh “I’ll bet, boy has a homophobic stick stuck up his ass”

 

Walt frowned “Yeah he said that he always knew that Ray was a fag, but was disgusted in Nate and bet that is why he left the corps, then went on to say that they were an embarrassment to the corps, everyone else told him to shut up and Brad said that it was Trombley who was embarrassing the Corps “ Walt peered up at Mike's face flashing a quick grin.

 

Mike’s heart gave a solid thump at the mention of Brad's name, causing him to stop to take a breath,

“You Ok Gunny need to stop for a minute?” Walt concern was evident 

 

“Just give me a minute Walt. legs sore” Mike lied 

 

He had ignored the calls and Emails from Brad hoping that Brad would move on, find someone. And truthfully if he had spoken to Brad Mike doubt that he would have been able to control the urge to beg the man to be with him. No one knew what had transpired between the two 6 months ago both he and Brad had agreed before they had left for their respective deployments that they would once return sit and talk about their mutual feelings for each other but that was before the IED.

 

Mike could not in good conscious expect Brad to want to be with him now it was better to cut it off before it started. Well, that was how Mike tried to rationalise it.

Mike shook himself out of is melancholy, giving Walt a gentle shove, 

“Come on Hasser better get a move on god knows what that mutt has gotten up too left to his own devices” 

 

If Walt had sensed Mike's disquiet at the mention of Brad's name he did not let on, taking the lead continuing his excited chatter about Ray and Nate.

 

Turning the corner they came to the large unruly Lantana vine that marked the boundary to Mike's property.

 

Mike stopped and looked at the younger man, he could see why Doc was so head over heels for the man, Walt was everyone in bravo's favourite and it made Mike feel good to know he had someone like Doc there for him.

  
  


Mike stopped he could feel a wave of nausea coming on and the shakes though still minor were starting to make an appearance, each time he had an anxiety episode he would feel this way sometimes it would happen straight after others like now it took a bit but it always came.  

 

“Walt, you mind if we do Rue’s training another time” Mike winced as his leg started to ache, deciding to join the pain party no doubt.

 

Walts brow furrowed ‘Yeah sure Mike, you OK? Do you need me to call Tim?” 

 

Mike looked at the younger man and gave what he hoped was a convincing smile “Just tired is all bad night's sleep is all, going to take one of these damn pain pills and stretch out on the couch for a bit , you don’t need to worry about me, go see that cranky boyfriend of yours”

 

Walt let out a light laugh “ Oh he is not such a grump as you make him out to be, All right Gunny  see you Sunday right, Docs making his chilli this time “ 

 

Mike would have rolled his eyes if the action would not make him want to throw up, waving Walt off Mike made his way up to the front door he could hear the sounds of Rue snuffling and snorting eagerly 

 

“Hold on bud, let me get in “ the over-eager Bloodhound pup bouncing with joy at Mike's return 

 

“Hey fella I know I know, I will take you out next time promise”

 

Mike made his way slowly to the worn couch dropping wearily closing his eyes glad that his weekly Dr visit was out of the way.

 

His rest was broken by a cold wet nose pressed to the side of his face and a loud annoyed huff in his ear, Mike cracked an eye open to see a pair of Brown comically sad ones staring back 

 

“I know the back doors open if you want to go out and bark at Mrs Rafferty's cat “ Rue looked away with a soft huff as if refuting Mike's lies.

 

Mike peered down the dim hallway to the stairs that lead to the bedrooms and main bathroom, sighing fighting the stairs was not on the cards at the moment but he did need a drink, pushing up from the sofa Mike made his way slowly to the kitchen. Looking through the cupboards he realised he was going to have to either get Walt to run to the store for him in the next few days or brave it himself, but right now juice and pills then maybe sleep.

 

Grabbing a glass of juice Mike made his way back  to the front lounge room, Rue had stretched out on the floor in front of the lounge his tail making lazy thumps on the rugged floor 

“Tell you what boy, I get some sleep maybe later we can try and make it to the park, sound like a plan” Mike sat heavily on the sofa reaching over to rub Rue's head.

 

His meds sat on the coffee table, Dr Nelson had already had Mike take a Zoloft before leaving the clinic, he reached over and grabbed the Percocet, he hated these pills but his leg was kicking merry hell.

 

Swigging his juice and taking a pill Mike lay back on the sofa letting his mind drift, the last thing he thought of before letting sleep claim him was how was Brad.

  
  


==========================================================

 

Walt took the steps up to the second-floor apartment 2 at a time eager to get home and take the chance to have a short time alone with Tim before he headed back to the clinic.

Six months they had been together and Walt would not admit it to anyone he wanted to celebrate the occasion, six months with his smart and sexy man. Why everyone in Bravo was scared of Tim always made Walt laugh, even before they were a couple Tim had always been kind and sweet to Walt. Sure Tim got mad, let's face it they all did in the cluster fuck over there. Walt always felt safe and grounded when around the Corpsman.

 

Dropping his keys in the bowl on the hall stand Walt made his way to the back of the apartment where there small sunny kitchen was 

 

Walt called out hopefully “Babe you home” 

 

“In the kitchen Chien “ Tim’s floated up the hallway. 

 

Walt smirked at the shortened pet name. Tim had taken to occasionally calling him his” Le petit chien” his puppy and when when the other guys called him puppy Walt would roll his eyes but put up with their affection from Tim it made Walt's stomach flip in most pleasant ways, hell Tim could just recite a shopping list and nine out of ten times Walt would get a boner , Tim’s voice had that effect on him.

 

Walking into the kitchen he saw Tim seated at one the dining chairs removing his shoes. Walt tilted his head in question.

 

Tim answered Walt's questioning look“These new socks were driving me nuts too thick to wear with my converse. going to change them before I head back” Tim reached out and pulled Walt too him so that he was standing in front of him. Walt loved the causal strength Tim had and he really liked when he used it with him.

 

Brushing his fingers through Tim’s hair Walt spoke “I got Mike home, he looked beat so he said he was gonna rest, we will work with Rue in a couple of days” 

 

Walt let out a small gasp as Tim pulled him into his lap, letting out a content sigh as the other man pressed a kiss to his throat. “Knew you would get him home safe Chien, always looking out for others “ Tim murmured into his throat 

 

The praise from the other man had Walts skin humming, he had found out early on in the relationship with Tim that the man liked to praise him and he really really liked hearing it. 

 

Walt rolled his hips unconsciously against the other man's Tims grip on his waist tightened, pressing kisses along Tim’s stubbled jaw Walt hummed contented, tonight was Friday night and Walt could not wait it was there treat themselves night when they forgot about the world at large and just pampered each other.

 

Walt was relaxing and contemplating the logistics of a lunchtime blowjob when he heard the toilet flush in the bathroom, sitting up in Tim’s lap he gave a startled yelp

 

“Who’s here?” 

 

Tim squeezed Walts hip reassuringly, giving Walt a soft kiss and spoke  “We have a house guest for a couple of days, wanted to surprise you” 

 

Walt felt his brow furrow in concentration, only a select few family and friends knew that he and Tim were living together, Walt's Mom, Tim’s Dad and Ray and Nate were the only ones who would come to visit.

 

“See you got a lap full of puppy there Doc “ a familiar voice came from behind Walt 

 

Walt craned his head around to see Brad standing in the doorway leading from the bathroom, scrabbling to get up from Tim’s lap Walt launched himself at the other man embracing Brad in a hug, Walt could hear Tim’s husky laugh

 

Brad let out a startled laugh but then embraced Walt in a fierce hug “ Not sure what is stranger Tim actually laughing or the fact I walk in on you two all cuddled like high school sweethearts “ said Brad

 

Walt released Brad, a stab of concern in his gut he turned to Tim “ You told him Mikes here “ Walt knew it sounded like an accusation

 

Tim stood up looking at Walt apologetically “ I did Chien, I am returning a favour,” Tim smiled softly “And if anyone is going to get through Mike's thick skull it's gonna be Brad” 

 

Walt felt confused “Why if Mike won’t even talk to Nate and they are like brothers why would he with Brad” he turned to Brad “Sorry but I don’t understand”

 

Brad sighed and ran a hand through his close-cropped blond hair “ He and I got close after OIF, became good friends and maybe it may have been leading to more but we were both still enlisted and I was heading back to England” 

 

Walt knew his mouth was hanging open in shock and by the grin on Tim’s and Brad's face they both found it endearing,

 

Walt felt himself pouting “Why am I the last to find out” he knew he was being dramatic but damn it this was not stuff that should be kept from him.

 

“Well you know now if that is any consolation Pup, just I am still in the corps and I don’t know how Mike is going to  react to seeing me , keep this between us OK” Brads tone was concerned and Walt understood, DADT was still such a looming specter for the enlisted guys it sucked but nothing could be done about it.

 

“You know I won't say a thing Brad “ Walt hummed in thought “ I have no idea how Mike is going to react to you being here, were you going to go round to his today?”

 

Brad leaned casually against the door frame, Blue eyes taking in all, face calm,  Walt could see why many had fallen for his charms, there was an easy elegance to the man, but also something slightly dangerous, predatory. Brad flicked his eyes between the two men “I was thinking about it yes, there a problem”

 

Tim spoke up this time “Mike had an anxiety attack this morning before he got into the clinic, those always knock him for a loop, he gets tired and a bit spaced out, so just don’t expect much from him today, I don’t think he will slam the door in your face but don’t expect him to be happy either.”

 

Brad gave a nod “I can understand that and I will tread carefully, but I am not going to be giving up easily, I have six weeks leave before they want me back at Pendleton and if I spend them all here getting through to Mike then it's time well spent”

 

Walt saw Tim smile and nod in agreement “I should know that you're not going to give in, it won't be easy Brad, Mike is dealing not only with the physical side of his injuries, there is the PTSD and the corresponding depression, but I know you have taken all the courses so you're not going into this blind”

 

Tim walked over to the counter and started to prepare lunch. pointing to a chair he indicated to Brad to sit, Walt hid a smile Tim could not help himself he liked to boss people around for there own good. 

 

Brad sat comfortably in the chair “So you guys helped break Mike out of the hospital?” 

 

Walt sat down waiting for Tim to answer watching as he went about making sandwiches  for the three of them

 

“Yeah Mike called once the hospital said he had recovered enough that they were going to be sending him to the rehabilitation center , he was talking about getting out before they sent him there and he was panicking, that freaked me out the most, Mike Wynn does not panic” said Tim as he put the sandwiches  onto plates 

 

“Babe eat it all you skipped breakfast again, “  Tim said to Walt, who felt a blush rise in his cheeks 

 

“I was running late for the kennel. We had the new foster families coming in “ Walt knew he sounded slightly petulant but could not help it  

 

Brad snorted around a mouthful of sandwich  “God you two are disgustingly cute “

 

Walt poked his tongue out and then motioned to Tim to continue the story.

 

Tim took his seat across the table from Brad “It was Walt who though bringing him here may be the best solution. The clinic I work at has a Dr who works a lot with Vets and a  majority of my study is in helping returned service men and women. Mike did not hate the idea he just wanted out and away “

 

Walt finished his sandwich and picked up the story “When we got to the hospital Mike was ready to crawl out of his skin, the medical staff were great but being there longer seemed to make Mike feel worse “ 

 

Brad stopped eating and took a sip of water “So you guys told the staff you were taking him and they were fine with that”

 

Walt felt himself grin, pointing at Tim “Well by ask do you mean whisking Mike out of the hospital while no one was looking, then yes we asked “ 

 

Brad looked at both men shaking his head.

 

Tim looked over at Walt then back to Brad, “ We did not kidnap him. Mike asked us to get him out, and I checked his medical charts and spoke to one of the nurses about his condition.” 

 

Walt laughed “ He flirted with him and the nurse was putty in his hands “

 

Tim looked outraged “I did not, I don’t flirt, besides it was your ass he was busy staring at when I managed to get Mike out of the hospital ”

 

Walt laughed “ My ass was happy to be the distraction needed”

 

“Your ass is always a distraction “ Tim murmured into his coffee.

 

Tim looked over to Brad his face going serious “ Getting Mike out of the hospital was the easy part, getting him here was the challenge” 

 

It was Brad's turn to look concerned “how so?”

 

Tim, got up to grab a fresh pot of coffee, bringing it back to the table he topped each man's mug “ Busy airport and confined space on a plane, plus the physical pain Mike was in, he was on enough tranquilisers that he did not melt down entirely”

 

Brad frowned, Walt leaned over and gave Brad's arm a squeeze and piped up “But we got him here, he stayed here with us for a few weeks, until he found the place on Lamarre St”

 

Tim smiled over at his boyfriend “ What Walt is missing out is that he managed to help keep Mike calm and focused through the whole flight, and then getting from the airport to here, Mike finds enclosed or busy spaces overwhelming at the moment, and traveling in a car is enough to set off an anxiety attack, unless it's Walt doing the driving.”

 

On the table Walt's phone buzzed, picking it up he saw it was a message from Mike

, 

“Hey Mike wants to know if it's OK if I run down to the store for him, he’s phoned his order though I just have to pick it up in an hour or so” 

 

Tim shot Walt a look “ you want to text him back and make sure the stubborn ass has also organised his new prescription?” 

 

Walt smirked as he typed verbatim what Tim had said, getting a message back telling Tim to go fuck himself and yes he had phoned his script in.

 

“Hey, Brad you want to come with? Good as time to see Mike and I can protect you if Mike gets all grouchy  “ Walt smiled as he spoke

 

Tim spoke up “ Just remember that Mike did have an attack today if it looks like it's too much for him to take abort the mission” 

 

Walt nodded “ I will I have gotten pretty good at reading the signs and Rue will let me know if we are heading for trouble”

 

Brad stood going over to the sink to rinse his mug and plate out “Who’s Rue?”

 

Walt realised Brad had no idea what he had been working on with Mike “Rue well Rupert is Mike's assistance dog, well that is what we're training him to be,  he's only six months old but he is already good at picking up when Mike is anxious or overwhelmed. Training assistance and guide dogs is kind of what I do now “ 

 

“He is damn good at it too even if he won't say so” Groused Tim

 

Walt felt the blush rise on his cheeks “ I’m good at it I suppose “

 

Brad laughed at the byplay between the men, “ If you don’t mind I think I am going to go wash up and put some fresh clothes on, cramped planes always leave me feeling crap” 

 

Once Brad had left the room, Walt pressed up against Tim, draping his arms around the other man's neck “ I’m glad Brads here, Mike may not be at first but I think it will work out”

 

Walt shivered as he felt Tim press soft kisses down his neck “ Me too chien”

 

Walt leaned back pouting “There is a downside, no Friday night special” he battered his lashes in a mock seduction 

 

Tim growled quietly in too Walts neck “ Oh I don’t know, maybe try out that gag hmm tie you up with those cords you so like and then gag that pretty mouth, know you cannot make a sound or Brad will hear ”

 

Walt whimpered “Fuck, you cannot say things like that to a man right before he has to go deal with two emotionally constipated individuals” 

 

Walt felt Tim hug him tighter “ Love you, Chien, let me know how it goes with those two OK” 

 

Walt gave Tim a quick kiss “ I will and I love you too even though you torment me so” Walt reached over grabbing his phone he stuck his head into the hallway 

 

“Hey Brad you ready “ 

 

Brad came out having found clean jeans and a Tshirt looking a little nervous.Walt patted Brad's arm reassuringly “Hey it will all be good, Mike won’t admit it but I think he has really missed you” 

 

Brad sighed “ Will see huh”

  
  
  
  
  
  


==========================================================

  
  


Brad found himself standing in a well stocked market, Walt looking through the Bags of groceries that Mike had ordered , scowling and muttering,

 

“Man thinks Chili and tuna sandwiches are a healthy meal,and how many Reese's Peanutbutter cups does a man need, just wait here Brad going to go grab a couple more things” muttered Walt darkly

 

Brad stood aside and watched as Walt stomped off in the direction of the fresh fruit and vegetables. It made him feel better knowing that both Walt and Tim had been keeping a watch on Mike, still the coil of nervous anticipation of seeing his former Gunny flared in his chest. 

 

How was Mike going to react, would he slam the door in Brad's face, would he treat him as a stranger. Was Brad putting more stock into his feelings for Mike than were warranted, he hoped not.

 

Walt came back with a basket full of fruits and fresh vegetables, quirking a blonde brow at Brad  “Stop over thinking this dude, Mike is going to be happy you're here, he may not show it at first but believe me he will be happy”

 

Loading the groceries into Walt's battered old jeep they drove down the leafy streets of Faubourg Marigny, Walt pointed to a Creole townhouse with ivy wrapped around its wrought iron fence 

 

“That's Mike's place, he has been trying to fix her up as part of his therapy, she is worn and tired but Mike has put a lot of love into that house, the stairs are hard on his leg but he took one look at it and decided he was buying her” the pride Walt had for Mike shone through in his eyes and voice.

 

Brad looked closely at the house as they arrived, ferns of all shapes and sizes festooned the upper Balcony and the lower shutters showed that someone had started to sand down the wood and begin to paint. 

 

Getting out of Walts jeep and following him through the iron gate Brad could hear the distinctive braying bark of a Bloodhound 

 

“That’s Rue, he gets a bit excitable, be prepared for a lot of slobber” Walt laughed as he climbed the wooden steps up to the front door.

 

Just as Brad got on the landing a large brown shape came barreling out the door, tail and tongue competing in trying to beat Walt into submission,

“Whoa there boy, I know I am happy to see you too, just settle or I am going to drop Mike's groceries “ giggled Walt 

 

“Rue what we talk about, manners and decorum-Oh Shit!” Mike stopped in mid-sentence as he came out the door Mike's amber eyes widen in shock a hand going out to the door frame to steady himself as he stared at Brad 

 

“Uhh, Surprise “ Squeaked Walt hiding his face behind the bags of groceries he was holding.

 

Brad took a moment to openly look at the man he had traveled so far and worried so much about, Mike had lost weight a fair bit and his face sported a new scar cutting across his cheek, mostly covered by the red stubble of beard that Mike now wore, his hair was sticking up at odd angles and a lot longer than Brad was used too, but overwhelming too Brad he looked perfect. 

 

“Hey Mike,” Brad said softly stepping forward unsure how Mike would react 

 

Mikes grip on the door got tighter his other hand coming out as if by its own volition to pull Brad down into a hug “How the fuck did you find me “ the hand on Brad's shoulder gripping tight “ I want to be mad but, fuck you're here, “

 

Brad smiled into the side of Mike's head, “ I know you do and yes I am  here for as long as it takes Mike”

 

Mike stood back giving Brad an odd look then looking down to Rue, “All right dog this is a friend, try and be polite” 

 

Rupert cast a critical eye over Brad his tail thumping softly on the Veranda, Brad knelt down in front of Rupert “Hey Rue, Mike and I are old friends and I hope we can be friends as well “Brad held his hand out for the Bloodhound to sniff, Rupert gave Brad a cursory sniff wagging his tail and standing to walk over to Mike.

 

Mike looked at the three “All right suppose you better all come in, don’t need to give the neighbours more to gossip about”

 

Brad let out a breath he did not know he was holding, small steps Brad he kept reminding himself.

  
  



	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt is a sneaky pup, who just wants to see Brad and Mike get there act together. Rupert, the dog has some reservations about the giant who has come to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go another chapter up and still stuck in my Brad Mike spiral, hope you all enjoy and a big hug to aces_low for putting up with me going on about this and emono for being the best pup ever. 
> 
> There is a bit of smut at the end of chapter if you want to avoid that otherwise, it's there

Brad followed Mike and Walt entering the brightly lit kitchen at the rear of the house, signs of Mike's renovations were in evidence cupboard doors in various stages of restoration, some sanded satin smooth down to bare timber, others lay about in various stages. 

 

Walt placed the grocery bags down on the counter looking about the kitchen “You making headway with those doors I see” glancing over to the rectangular oak kitchen table he smiled broadly 

 

“Oh Wow! You finished it, looks amazing Mike” 

 

Brad ran his hand over the satin-smooth table surface admiring the whorls and shifts in golden colour. 

 

“You made this Mike” Brad asked in a tone of surprise.

 

Mike ran his hand through his stubble “mm I fixed it, found it in a junk shop all beat up, just needed some care is all.”

 

Looking at the two men Mike sighed “Walt you get the coffee on all put these groceries away, suppose you went and hid more vegetables in there too huh” Mike made his way over to the grocery bags mock scowling at Walt when he pulled a head of lettuce out.

 

Brad sat back and watched the byplay between the two men, Mike seemed to take all of Walt’s good-natured mother henning in stride. Mike pulled out two large steaks looking over at the other man

 

“I did not have these on my list “

 

Walt turned from where he was putting beans into the grinder to smile cheekily,

 

“Though as you have a visitor you might want to cook up something for him tonight, you know catch up talk like grown ass people do”

 

Brad hid a smile with his hand as Mike quirked an eyebrow at Walt and spoke “ Oh and this has nothing to do with the fact it's a Friday night and you want to get laid and you're too shy to do with Brad in the house mind you I don’t remember you being all that considerate while I was staying with you ” Mike shook his head 

 

Walt’s ears went red and Brad noticed he was furiously focused on grinding the coffee beans muttering something about asshole gunny’s under his breath.

 

Brad saw Mike look over at him, Brad gave what he hoped was his most sincere smile “I would not say no to some steaks, I remember you were a dab hand at them back at Oceanside”

 

Mike looked over at Brad, giving him a searching look, “I can do that I suppose,”

 

Mike seemed to get lost in thought for a moment a hand absently rubbing his injured thigh looking at Brad, an almost shy look on Mike's face had Brad wanting to jump up and hug the man

 

“You’ll probably be better off staying here the night” Mike cleared his throat nervously “I mean that way Walt and Tim can have their Friday night fun without mentally scaring you” 

 

Brad smiled reassuringly at Mike , “That would be great , give us a chance to talk” Brad emphasised the last word “And I am sure your couch is comfortable to sleep on” Brad feeling like he needed to add the last as not to make the other man feel like anything was expected of him.

 

Mike seemed to get what Brad was trying to say without saying it giving him a thankful smile.

 

Walt let out a whoop “Oh good, umm I may have also brought a new toothbrush and deodorant they are in the grocery bags too “ Walt grinned wickedly “You know for just in case, and Brads stuff is still at our Place” 

 

Walts self-congratulation was cut short by a well-aimed dish towel snapped at his butt “Oww Mike Wynn that hurt “ 

 

“Make the damn coffee Walt and make mine strong head is still fuzzy from these pain pills “ Groused Mike though a small smile played on his lips.

 

Walt stayed for another hour switching between working with Rue and asking Brad questions about serving with the Royal Marines. Mike, for the most part, stayed silent occasionally commenting on the differences in training both countries gave their Marines, but he looked comfortable with the conversation. It was only once Walt asked how Brad's deployment went that he saw Mike tense slightly. 

 

Brad decided a deflection was in order “So you and Tim huh, nobody would have seen that coming. The man scared the hell out of most of the guys “ 

 

Walt’s smile was pure gold, “Yeah took us both by surprise too, I mean we started talking more once we both left and I was having trouble with nightmares and stuff and Tim was just sorta there” Walt grinned “First time I kissed him I thought he was either gonna punch me or yell at me I was so nervous”

 

Brad caught Mike’s eye and could not help grinning “I remember having a similar experience like that once  too Puppy”

 

Walt shook his head in disbelief “No way I cannot believe it”

  
  


Walt was interrupted by the ringing of his phone “Oh work better take this”, he got up from the table and wandered off into the other room.

 

Mike stood going to pour another coffee, Brad could see a slight tremor in Mike's hand as he held the pot, without thinking Brad got up and stood behind Mike “Hey you OK?” 

 

Without turning to face Brad Mike let out a bitter laugh,

 

“ Kind of a loaded question really,” turning so he was leaning against the bench Mike looked at Brad then dropped his head “I am not sure what you want from me Brad and to be honest I am not sure what I am ready to give. I am glad your here, did not think I would, but I am “

 

Brad took a chance and laying a hand on Mike's arm “ I am not here to push, I just needed to see you, what I want from this I don’t know but just being here seeing you is enough  “ 

 

Walt reemerged into the kitchen “I have to head off, we have some new foster families for the new group of pups, Mary was supposed to do the induction today but she got called home”

 

Walt looked thoughtful for a moment “Hey Brad did you want me to get Tim to drop your bag around here after the clinic shuts ?”

 

Mike let out a sigh “ Remind me again why we are friends Hasser? But I have no problem with it if that is what Brad wants”

 

Brad nodded shaking his head at the goofy grin on Walt's face “ Were friends Mike cause you think I am freaking adorable, and you're a pushover “ 

 

Walt managed to dodge a thrown dishcloth and made his goodbyes Mike walked him out. 

 

Standing in Mike's kitchen Brad finally lets a bit of hope sink in, he was not going to risk anything by rushing. 

 

“You look like you're off in your own thoughts there Brad?” said Mike as he walked back into the kitchen, Brad couldn't help but notice Mike's limp seemed more pronounced as he dropped himself into one of the kitchen chairs.

 

“Just thinking I am glad to be here Mike, Your leg hurting?” Brad walked over to where Mike had sat dropping to his haunches in front of Mike's chair. 

 

Brad's hight meant he was still close to eye level with Mike's face and he watched a series of emotions flit across Mike's face.

 

“No point lying to you is there , it's hurting , heck it hurts most of the time, being so damn tired all the time does not help, How the fuck did we survive on the fuck all sleep we got in Iraq I will never know” Mike ran a hand through his hair with a sigh 

 

“In Ray's case It was way too much Ripped fuel , my superior warrior spirit kept me going “ Brad spoke as he watched Mike's eyes close, Brad took a chance and rested a large hand over Mike’s right knee, Mike eyes flew  open looking down on Brad’s hand then back to Brad’s face, a look of panic crossed Mike's face.

 

Brad quickly removed his hand “Mike I am sorry should have thought, did not mean to startle you” 

 

Mike looked stricken for a moment looking away from Brad as he spoke “ Brad you did not do anything wrong, it's me that's all screwed up, for the last four months most of the time someone went to touch me it meant more pain, Drs, nurses poking and prodding “ 

 

“Hey Mike , look at me you're not screwed up, I get it I said I was not going to push and I mean it , it that means no touching till your ready I am not going to up and leave cause I cannot touch you just yet  “ Brad kept his voice firm trying to reassure Mike 

 

“You don’t understand Brad “ Mike let out a frustrated sigh “I spent the first three months back in Iraq having some pretty intense dreams about what was going to happen when we both got back” Mike ear tips flushed red at the admission.

Brad smiled “Well you're not alone there Mike I can honestly say my first combat jack in theatre involved thoughts of you me and just about every flat surface in my house”

 

Mike let out a shuddering breath, “After the IED each time someone touched me it was to change drips, or those damn grafts on my hip, more pain than I want to remember, and I kept thinking this was not how it was supposed to go” 

 

Brad got up and grabbed a glass from the cupboard filling it with water from the tap “ Here want you to drink this, what you have been through, no one is going to make you feel bad if you don’t want to be touched Mike least of all me,” 

 

Mike took the water and gulped it down, Rue had moved from his place on the rug to against Mike's left leg resting his head against him, Mike's hand not holding the glass started to stroke Rue absently. “Brad the thing is you are one of the few I do want to touch me, but after the IED all I could see was what it had done to me, it's not pretty I can hardly walk without pain, my leg and hip look a mess, I cannot even cross the street without having a panic attack, how could I expect you to still want me, to make you deal with this shit” Mike let out a defeated sigh.

 

Brad felt his heartbreak at the utter defeat he saw in Mike's amber eyes.

 

Brad dropped down to one knee “I am going to touch you ok, just hand on your knee?” Mike nodded watching as Brad laid his hand across Mike's damaged leg gently, Brad had a million things he wanted to say to Mike but he had 6 weeks to get them said right now he knew he had to get it through his thick Gunny’s head that he was here for him 

 

“First thing and you listen well Mike Wynn, you are what I want and have done for too long, you don’t get to make the decision on what I may or may not want right?” Brad made sure he sounded forceful as he spoke not letting Mike try and come up with an argument against what Brad was saying.

 

“You and I are going to work through this together, were marines Mike we get shit done, the PTSD and survivor guilt you're carrying around is fucking you up , I am going to speak to Tim about you speaking to someone” Mike sat up his eyes flashing for a minute a spark of anger flared in his eyes, Good though Brad anger is good 

 

“I don’t need to be mollycoddled and bossed around Brad “ muttered Mike  

 

“Yeah you do Mike, and you're going to put up with it as a form of penance for making me worry for the last 3 goddam months and because I want and need to help you, understand?” Brad watched Mike's face as what he said sunk in. 

 

Mike had to see that Brad was here on his own volition and wanted to help Mike through this but he was not going to baby him, he would bully poke and prod Mike if he had too.

 

Mike was quiet for a moment, Brad started to worry that maybe he had pushed it a bit too far, and was startled by the low chuckle that came from Mike, cocking an eyebrow in wonder 

 

“My declarations of care and support funny Mike ?” asked Brad dryly

 

Mike shook his head and reached out placing a hand behind Brad's neck, leaning forward gently butting their foreheads together “ No not at all, just realising that falling for a stubborn ass Marine was probably both the smartest and dumbest thing I have ever done”

 

Brad reached up and ran a hand through Mike's hair humming in agreement trying to decide if he could risk leaning in that bit further and kissing Mike, but that decision was made for him when Mike pressed is mouth to Brads. 

 

For half a minute Brad knelt unmoving till his brain and body finally got with the program he poured months of separation and worry into the kiss, gentle nips of the other man's bottom lip a slow slide of tongues and lips, not hurrying not pushing for anything but the simple joy of kissing , both smiling into the kiss neither wanting to come up for air.

 

The moment was broken when a cold wet nose decided to intrude on the moment, Rue pushing the men to get in on the attention,  Brad glared at Rue “Really dog,”

 

Mike sighed and sat up straight “ I promised him a walk this afternoon, he has been cooped up in the house all day”

Mike stood making his way slowly over to the sink, Brad could see by Mikes movements that his leg was bothering him, and to Brad's eyes, he looks exhausted.

 

Brad stood up coming up to Mike he rested his chin on Mike's shoulder “If I may suggest something” 

 

“Hmmm ?” responded Mike tiredly 

 

“I would suggest that you got upstairs and finish that nap you were having before we arrived and I am going to  take the dog and get myself acquainted with the area , could wake you in an hour or so and we could then cook up those steaks Walt so kindly included in your groceries” Brad pushed his chin into Mike's shoulder slightly 

 

Mike turned his head slightly looking at Brad “You could be right, my head is still feeling like it's stuffed with cotton, you be alright walking him” looking down to where Rue had rolled onto his back wiggling against the rag rug on the floor.

 

Brad snorted at the sight “If I could handle Ray Person, an adolescent bloodhound is not going to give me much pause”

 

Mike let out a huff “I kind of think  Rue and Ray came from the same litter at times “

 

Brad slipped a hand onto Mike's hip , giving him a gentle squeeze “So we have a plan then, I walk the Dog and you get some shut-eye” pressing a kiss to the side of Mike's mouth  “sleep, food and then you and I are going to talk about what's been going on in that head of yours Mike.”

 

Mike turned and gave Brad an appraising look, “You got it all sorted out hmm  “ Mike looked away for a minute Brad could see the tension come back into Mike's jaw.

 

“I’m still not sure if this is real or I have finally lost it, last few months I fought hard to keep you from seeing me like this and now you're here” Mike's voice sounded distant 

 

Brad instinctively pulled Mike against him “ I am here and this is real , and for the next 6 weeks I am not going anywhere, after that well we will sort it out we always do “ Brad stood with his arm around Mike just savouring the feel of finally being able to hold the other man. 

 

Brad was not an affectionate man by any means but he found he could not stop wanting to touch Mike as if just the simple act of touching would help take Mike's pain.

 

“Well if you want to take Rue I am not going to stop you, normally just walk him down to the river and back when I can make it, your also gonna have to let me go so I can fish out his lead ” Mike  chuckled slightly  

 

Brad still held onto Mike's waist not quite ready to let go, part of his brain was horrified at his sudden limpet tendency towards the other man, the other side of his brain was suggesting not walking the dog and curling up in bed with Mike.

 

Mikes loud yawn banish carnal thoughts from Brad's brain, releasing the other man Brad pressed a quick kiss to Mike's mouth and then  looked around the kitchen “All right anything I need to be aware off when walking the flea farm, any  homicidal tendencies towards  squirrels or small children, or a need to hump fire hydrants “ Brad commented idly while looking at Rue 

 

Laughing Mike walked over to the key hook that hung by the back door , grabbing a set of keys he threw then to Brad “Just in case I am still asleep when you get back, his lead should be hanging  by the front door, and no weird doggy issues that I am aware off, just don’t let him try to convince you that he needs an Ice cream from the store when you walk past”

 

Brad followed Mike down the hall with a happy bloodhound bumping at his heels “I'm gonna head up now see if I can get some sleep, wake me when you get back “ Mike gave Brad a soft lopsided grin then turned to climb the stairs.

  
  


===========================================================

  
  


Brad and Rue had made it 3 blocks when his phone rang, “Hey Tim, “

 

“SO I take it went OK?” Tim questioned in his typical blunt style

 

“I think so, Well he did not kick me out and I am currently walking his dog so he could go get some sleep” replied Brad 

 

“Sleeping is good Brad, Mike has been pushing himself too hard since he got out of the hospital, his body still needs time to recover, same can be said for that head of his” Brad could hear the shuffle of papers as Tim spoke 

 

“You still at the clinic?” mused Brad

 

“Yeah just finishing up for the day, Um Walt texted that you wanted your bags dropped round to Mikes, that true or is Walt playing fairy godmother again”  Brad could hear the fond exasperation in Tim's tone.

 

“Well Mike did offer so I am not going to say no, Tim got a question for you” Brads gut clenched not sure if he really wanted to ask the question or receive the answer

 

“Ask way Brad I will answer if I can” Tim's voice taking on a serious edge

 

Coming to a stop in front of a fenced off dog park, Brad opened the gate and went in, snapping the lead off he pointed to the trees then speaking to the young Bloodhound

“go on you pissed on every bush and tree on the walk here I am sure you got more in you” 

 

Rue bounded off, “ Ok Tim so how close did we come to losing Mike” Brads steeled himself for the answer but needed to know

 

Brad could hear Tim take a breath “ Close Brad damn close, I take it you guys have not touched on the subject yet?”

 

Brad sat down on one of the parks benches watching as Rue chased after a bird “ not to a great extent, I did suggest maybe him finding someone to talk too, he made mention that he feels that his injuries would affect how I saw him, which is bullshit may I add” Brad said gruffly

Tim let out a snort ‘ I agree with you, the corpsman who was assigned to Mike's platoon is a friend and he was able to fill me in on what happened, Mike's team were travelling through Kandahar province when they hit the IED,” Tim took a breath letting out a sigh he continued   

 

“The IED  took out the front of the Humvee Killing the lieutenant and injuring both Mike and a corporal, the young corporal lost a leg, and Mike nearly lost his, really he should not have left the hospital when he did, “ Tim said quietly 

 

Brad looked over to where Rue was sniffing around one of the trees.Brad was trying to stop himself from grabbing the dog sprinting back to Mike's just to make sure he was safe and asleep. 

 

“Tim is there anything I can do for him, or need to watch out for?” Brad kept his voice calm knowing that rationally Mike was fine and home asleep.

 

“Look you’ve done the programs as part of your training you know the symptoms off what Mike is going through , but actually seeing Mike has a full-blown panic attack or night terrors is something you cannot be ready for, but I know if anyone can handle this and help Mike it’s gonna be you Colbert” Tim's voice carried a hint of pride 

 

“Well I am going to go fish the dog out of the duck pond and head back to Mike's, I’ll see you when you drop my bags off,” said Brad feeling like he could no longer fight the urge to go back and check on Mike.

 

“Roger that gives me a couple of hours or  so and I drop around, and Brad if you need anything or just need advice on this shit call OK” 

 

“Copy that, gotta go dog is now swimming laps of the pond” Brad hung up and walked over to where a very happy looking Bloodhound was splashing about. 

 

Covered in mud and pondweed the dog looked like the happiest soul alive “You're lucky I am in love with your owner Dog or I would leave you here to wallow in this muck” Brad stopped and mussed on the fact he had spoken out loud what he had been afraid to admit to himself for months, he loved Mike. “Shit” Brad growled to himself

 

Brad let himself into Mikes listening to hear if the other man was awake, “All right dog let's see if we can get you clean and dry before he wakes , I do not need him giving me hell about this” Brad sighed going to where he thought the downstairs bathroom was Brad sighed in relief at the sight of a small bathtub, looking down at the dog he sighed “All right let's get this over with “ 

 

Brad ran the water into the tub and looked around for anything resembling dog wash, feeling triumphant when he found it in the cupboard under the vanity.

 

Rue looked over the tub at the water deciding that he was not so sure on this idea trying to back up Brad managed to grab hold of his collar. “Ok Bud here is the thing you smell, like really bad and I am trying to keep in your owner's good books here” Brad reasoned with the dejected looking dog

 

“And getting into his pants would be nice too “ Brad murmured to himself.

  
  
  


With the worst of the smell gone and Rue looking and smelling a lot cleaner, and Brad soaked to the skin. Brad set about trying to dry himself and the dog, this turned out to be the hard part Rue took the chance while Brad was stripping out of his wet Shirt and made a break for the bathroom door.

 

Brad berated himself for forgetting to close the door as the dog slid out of his grasp and down the hall, following the wet footprints and sounds of mayhem that could only be attributed to the wet dog. Brad followed the sounds up the stairs to the second story landing a muffled thump then the sound of laughter could be heard from what Brad assumed was Mike's room

 

“Rue why are you all wet” Mike's sleepy voice carried out of the room.

 

Brad peered through the doorway smiling as he saw Mike sprawled out on the bed on his stomach talking to the dog who was obviously hiding on the other side of the bed. Brad stood for a minute enjoying the view, Mike wore only his boxers and an old Texas U T-Shirt, which had hiked up as he had moved to see the dog. 

 

Brad let his eyes wander taking in Mike, strong muscular legs the scars on his left doing nothing to diminish their appeal to Brad he flicked his gaze up to the boxer-clad swell of Mike's ass, smirking at the thought of how many times he had caught himself staring at it during OIF.

 

Brad lifted his eyes up to see Mike smiling at him, even sleep rumpled Mike looked adorable to him, fuck he had it bad “Hey I  see the escape artist ran to you for rescue huh”

 

Brad walked into the room sitting on the bed next to Mike, laying a hand on Mike's back he leaned further to see the guilty face of Rue hiding, tail thumping slowly against the floor.

 

Mike rolled over with a groan, so he was facing Brad still smiling “When I woke I kind of thought you being here was a dream I had, then I heard the commotion downstairs and then a bedful of wet dog”  

 

Brad grinned leaning into Mike's space “Duckpond equals smelly wet dog, I  thought I should at least try and clean him up, keep on your good side” 

 

Mike relaxed back into the bed “Ah so this is about getting on my good side “ Mike's eyes twinkled in mirth.

 

Brad leaned in to nuzzle at Mike's neck, “hmm  getting on your good side,  or pants, same difference really”

 

Mike let out a loud laugh “Smooth Colbert “ 

 

Brad ran his hand up Mike's leg stopping when he came to the soft swell of Mike's ass , Brad spoke between gentle nips of Mikes jaw “I have been informed in the past my seduction methods were more than adequate “ slipping a hand under the leg of Mikes shorts to squeeze Mike's ass, rewarded by a deep groan from Mike.

 

Brad felt Mike's hand trailing down his back and resting finally resting on his hip a shiver going through his body as Mike started pressing open-mouthed kisses along Brad's jaw.

 

Brad fought the urge to roll his hips into Mike's side, not wanting to push it with Mike but also craving the contact. Brad kept his body to the side of Mike's making sure not to put too much pressure on Mike's left leg but still letting his hands wander, enjoying the feel of a warm and mellow Mike.   

 

“Technique is not too bad Brad, maybe just need a little more convincing though” Mike husked into Brad's skin. The hand Mike had on Brad's hip slipping along his bare back, the feel of Mike's warm hand on his skin was almost too much after the months of worry and separation. 

 

Brad surged forward trapping Mike's mouth in a heated kiss, for a moment he was uncertain if it was too much for Mike, but Mike responded in kind matching Brads heated kisses with his own.

 

Breaking from the kiss Brad looked at the clock on Mike's bedside table , Tim would be dropping his things off in an hour or so that still gave him plenty of time to maybe do some of the things he had imagined whilst away and if that helped Mike feel relaxed and in no denial of Brad's feelings  then a win-win.

 

Brad pushed Mikes shirt up wanting to feel skin, in so doing more of the scars on Mike's body showed, angry red welts stood out on his hip and trailed down his thigh, to a large angry looking knot of scar tissue above his knee.

 

Brad could feel Mike tense under his gaze Brad leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the scar on Mike's hip, he could feel Mikes breath stutter , encouraged he continued laying soft kisses on the scar tissue he could see, moving down Mike's body and then back, laying a trail of kisses and praise as he went 

 

‘Hmm you know how long I have wanted to do this, “ murmuring and he pressed a sucking kiss on Mike's inner thigh then moving back up Mike's body 

 

“So have I convinced you yet Mike “ as he nipped at Mike's ear

 

“ Well along your way I would say” Mike let out another throaty groan as Brad let his fingers slip between the waist of Mike's boxers, gently grazing the skin of his belly with his fingertips.

“Though seems like you have me at a disadvantage here “ Mike sat up a little as he tried to divest Brad of his jeans. 

 

Brad pushed up on his elbows so he could look at the slightly flushed face of Mike “ So that boy you got caught kissing with by your dad, umm how far did you get “

 

Mikes face went a slighter darker shade of red, eyes closing and a small smirk appearing “I forgot I told you about that, well as I recall there was a fair amount of kissing and some fairly enthusiastic handjobs” 

 

Brad smiled “ Well we're going to take our time I’m not going to rush you into anything Mike, I want this for the long haul, not some quick fuck. Against my better judgement, I have let myself become fond of you”  

 

Mike gave a dramatic sigh dropping his hand from Brad's waist  “And here I was thinking you just wanted to fuck my brains out “ 

 

“Oh I do, there is definite fucking into the mattress on the cards you can be assured “ Brad gave what a lecherous leer and a roll of his hips.

  
  


Rupert's head appeared over the edge of the bed giving both men a disdainful look then walking out of the room, a loud thump and doggy groan let them know that the dog had dramatically flopped onto the hallway floor.

 

“If I did not know any better I swear that dog dislikes me “ Brad felt the need to pout as he commented.

 

Mikes hands were back to fumbling with the buttons on Brad's jeans huffing out a laugh at Brad's dejected look “You going to sulk about my dog or help me get your pants off,” 

 

Brad sat up and made quick work of divesting himself of the offending garment, “ Better now ?” 

 

“Much better, can finally see what I have been imagining for a heck of a long time” Growled Mike huskily

 

Mike gave Brad an approving look, the open want showing on his face spiking Brad's own arousal  Brad carefully moved between Mike's legs mindful of the other man's healing injuries.

 

Tugging on the waist of Mike's boxers Brad grinned “These need to go, they are in the way of my reconnaissance and “ Brad dropped his voice low “I intend on being very thorough” 

 

Brad made short work of Mike's boxers and was soon back to enjoying the sensation of Mike's warm skin against his, the rasp of Mike's beard against his lips causing a pleasant shudder , Mike's first almost tentative touches becoming bolder as Brad could feel Mikes hands trailing down to cup his hips , his thumbs stroking circles , Brad looked down at Mike smirking wickedly .

  
  


“ You look like the cat that ate the cream Brad, it’s a good look on you” Mike let out a quiet whimper as Brad reached down between them to palm Mike's cock.

 

Brad reached in kissing Mike with at slow and thorough pace, Mike's pupils blown wide hips arching up to get more friction, Brad let out a throaty groan when he felt Mike's hand around his own arousal nearly collapsing on top of him, the steady pressure of Mike's hand feeling like heaven, 

 

Brad mouthed at Mike's neck sucking a large bruise into the soft skin above Mike's  collarbone, humming in pride at the purpling skin,  Brad shuddered as Mike brushed his thumb slowly over the head of his cock, it was making it hard for Brad to concentrate and he really did not want to come just yet, his own hand trailing down to slowly stroke Mike,

 

“No making me come yet Mike, I still have recon  to continue “ as Brad slowly dipped down to start kissing and licking at the other man's pecs .

 

Brad hummed in approval as he felt Mike's hand in his hair, Pressing kisses down Mike's sternum till he reached the flat plains of Mike's belly, taking time to nip and lick at Mikes abs enjoying the gravely groans it was eliciting from the other man. 

 

Brad dipped his head down lower ghosting his breath over Mike's already flushed erection enjoying the sense of pride and control he had revelling in making Mike fall apart. 

 

Brad looked up rewarded by the look of wonder and lust in Mikes, while still keeping his eyes locked with Mikes he bent down and swallowed Mike down, the stream of gravelly groans and expletives made Brad hummed in encouragement. 

 

Swallowing down further, letting his tongue map the underside of Mikes cock in a slow tease. Hollowing his cheeks Brad soon worked himself into a rhythm enjoying the weight and feel of Mike in his mouth as much as the sounds he was drawing from the other man.

 

“Brad I’m going too” Mike growled out shakily

 

Brad just winked at Mike and took him deeper till he could feel Mike brushing the back of his throat,

 

“Jesus, Fuck” Mike's words garbled by the arm he had thrown over his face 

 

Brad licked and stroked Mike through as his body trembled with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

 

Mike pulled Brad back up his body capturing Brad's mouth in a hungry kiss his hand once again finding its way to Brad's own flushed and straining erection. Brad arched into the touch seeking friction Mike's hand tightening while his other held Brad's head. 

 

Brad shivered under the intense gaze of Mike's amber eyes, mouths barely touching sharing heated breaths until Brad's own orgasm rolled over him coating both their stomachs with his come.

 

Moving so not to hurt Mike's leg, Brad draped a possessive arm around Mike's waist, feeling a surge of contentment as Mike's arm came to rest on his.

 

“Soo on the scale of gay, too all out sappy romcom  Ray wanting to take Nates last name after the commitment ceremony type gay  is me saying I love you right now” Brad pressed his face further into the pillow fighting the urge to blush, something he would deny ever doing in his life.

 

Mike turned onto his side, his arm never leaving Brad's a cocky smirk gracing his full-lipped mouth “Fairly I would say, gonna make it worse though by saying I feel the same.”

 

Both drifted for a while, enjoying the peace and warmth of each other's bodies.

  
  
  


Brad wrapped up in the warm lazy afterglow could not help but comment “Are we cuddling Mike”

 

Mike nuzzling into the back of Brad's neck snorted “No we are holding each other in a manly and comforting fashion “

 

Brad laughed squeezing mike's arm that was wrapped around his waist “That sounds kind of Gay”

 

Mike let out a loud laugh “Says the man who  was just sucking my dick” 

 

“Pot Kettle Mike” 

 

Mike sat up giving Brad a warm grin, “Come on Colbert, Tim will be here soon and we both need a shower”

 

Brad rolled over, wrapping a long arm around Mike's waist not wanting to move ,Mike's deep chuckle vibrated through the bed his hand stroking lazy patterns on Brad's exposed back, “ Common shower and play nice when Tim get here and maybe later you can school me in the fine art of a Blowjob think I owe you one ” 

 

Mike gave Brad a wink and a grin.

 

Brad sat up with a groan “ I can play nice, and I am holding you to that promise Mike” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments welcome and wanted <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment I wont bite ..


End file.
